Ruth Rizzo
Ruth Rizzo is a Special working for The Watchers Personality Being the eldest of the Rizzo family, Ruth made a decision that she would be the face of the Rizzo's, thus she had to display a certain image to the world. Because of that early decision in life, Ruth is a perfectionist in every way and will refuse to go outside if she does not look and feel her best. It is not so much her being vain about her appearance but rather her intent to show the world that no matter what rumors they may hear about her family, the Rizzo's are a force to be reckoned with. Due to her mingling with the upper-class crowds since she was a child, Ruth has a certain air of sophistication and elegance to her that she exudes without even having to try along with a sense of maturity, something her siblings seem to lack completely. When Ruth is in the public eye, she makes sure that they never see any of her flaws, she prefers that they see her as perfection incarnate and leave it at that. Of course she has flaws, she's only human after all even though she likes to ignore them at times as though they don't exist. She is intelligent and able to hold her own in conversation with those that are older than her about all kinds of things, whether it be business or general topics of interest. Of course, one thing that goes against her in terms of conversation is her inability to stay focused and interested in what is going on. While she was never diagnosed, Ruth suspects she has A.D.D or something akin to it because she has a hard time keeping her attention on something for too long. Ruth comes across as a friendly woman, perhaps a bit aloof at times but she does make an effort to make lasting friendships. Ruth knows that she needs people in her life that she can count on since she does not have such a connection with her family, so she relies on friends to help her through hard times she has. Determination is one of her most distinguishable qualities, if she gets an idea into her head, she will risk hell and high water to see that it gets done. Whether it's a career that she has shown interest in, such as modeling, or perhaps a boy that had caught her eye. It didn't matter, she would work to make it a reality. Unlike her sister Jaimie, Ruth has no problem putting in hard work so long as it benefits her in the long run. One thing can be said about Ruth, if someone crosses her, even just a small offense, they will be blacklisted in Ruth's life and mind. She has a nasty temper that only comes out when she's in private and away from any cameras. Throwing temper tantrums may be a childish way to get what one wants but as Ruth learned at a young age, sometimes it was the only way to get things done. Ruth holds grudges for what seems like forever and rarely shows forgiveness to anyone. Due to her extremely high standards that she holds herself to, she expects the same out of others and is quickly disappointed when people fail to meet those expectations. When it comes to love, Ruth likes the idea and concept of it but considering how easily lost the love from her parents was, she feels it's a one-way trip to a broken heart. She's had flings here and there and a few serious relationships but never has she really felt 'in love' with anyone and she doesn't really look for love anyway. It's too easily given and too easily taken by, why bother with it? In terms of her family... Well aside from the pesky business of blood and such, Ruth feels that she has no family. She got out as soon as she was able to and hasn't looked back yet, the Rizzo name is only important to her for status reasons only, has nothing to do with that 'family'. Appearance Ruth has long dark brown hair that is often set in soft waves or pulled back in an elegant bun with a few stray tendrils sticking out. Being a fashion model, Ruth feels it's best to accentuate what she feels is her best feature and that is hair, so she takes the best care of it. Deep brown eyes are set beneath long eyelashes and pencil thin eyebrows, a gentle smile usually touching her soft pink lips. If Ruth could say what feature she would most like to change, it would be her nose, she feels it should be smaller but oh well. Her ears are normally set with small silver hoop earrings or diamonds if she's going to an event. Standing at 5'9, Ruth would be considered a good height, especially for her profession though she wears heels to make her all that much taller. She has a lithe form with a bit of tone to it due to the exercise she does to keep her shape. It is rare that Ruth is seen without her make-up, though some would say she doesn't need it. Another feature that Ruth prides herself in is her seemingly flawless sun-kissed skin that is free from any mars or blemishes. Either her skin is that good or her make-up is, no one will ever know. Fashion is her life and so she dresses in only the best. Anything seen as 'last season' is flung out of her closet, only current fashionable clothes for Ruth. She normally prefers Valentino Garavani designer clothing, mostly because that is usually what she models on the runway and it's good press to be wearing it out in public as well. Last but not least, she absolutely loves high heels. Around her wrist she wears a bracelet that says 'I support survivors of homicide', though she has met a few people who couldn't read and thought she supported homicide...dumbasses Abilities Vocal Persuasion Ruth has the power of vocal persuasion, capable of making another individual do what she wants with just the sound of her voice. Her vocal persuasion is able to travel through things such as cell phones and loudspeakers as well, though her power is somewhat weakened and not as effective as it would be if she was in person. The louder her voice gets, the stronger her power gets as well, though screaming at the top of her lungs is very taxing on both her and her poor throat as well. History Ruth Kathleen Rizzo was the first born child to Natalie and Eduardo Rizzo and for a while, she was the pride of the Rizzo family. Being the only child was something that Ruth had quite enjoyed despite being so young at time time, she ate up the love and attention that she was given. Her father was a successful lawyer with his hand in other businesses as well and her mother was an accountant which meant that money was by no means in short supply. As a child, Ruth gravitated towards her father morseo than her mother, fascinated by the man that she called daddy. He was her idol, the one she wanted to spend all her time with and emulate and that was bliss...until Andy was born... She was three years old when Andy was born and while she was young, she could even see that there was a definite change in her father and the way he viewed her. He rarely made any time to see her, it was always about the baby. His boy.. Big deal! So what if he was a boy, she was still the oldest. She was there first. Why wasn't she loved like Andy was? It was hard to conceive for a child and no one offered her any answers or comfort, so she got it into her mind right quickly that Andy was the enemy, the threat to her own comfort. From then on, she made sure that she did what she could to make baby Andy cry. Stealing his bottle and throwing it away, taking his pacifier and rubbing it in dirt or...other brown things, and taking his toys. It was a cry for attention on her part but she was still ignored and she hated it. As she grew, so did her family and her dislike of them all. No matter how she excelled at things, she never seemed to be noticed, though after a while none of the children were noticed by anyone but the staff taking care of them. Their parents were never home, always working working working. It was frustrating to say the least and as far as Ruth was concerned, no amount of money could replace the love she had once felt from both her parents. Not that she could change it at this point, all she could do was live her own life, watch out for her siblings dislike her feelings towards them, she was the eldest and therefore responsible. Wasn't easy but she managed, though the bitter rivalry between herself and Andy continued through their adolescence and beyond. They were born rivals it seemed, their ways of getting even with one another continued to escalate, sometimes out of control. Andy would tie Ruth's hair to a chair and Ruth would retaliate by locking him in the closet for a whole day when she was supposed to be watching him. One of the worst things Andy had done was he had put a snake in her bed, knowing full well how terrified she was of them. Little fucker... There were days the staff would have to physically break the two of them up cause they were actually throwing punches at one another. For the most part, Andy was a bully to his sisters, so Ruth only felt it was right to fight back, she wasn't one to take anyone's shit, especially not the little mistake's. At sixteen years old, Ruth manifested an ability, something she had not been looking for at all because she wasn't even aware that abilities existed outside of comic books. It had all happened simply because Ruth had wished to practice her violin in peace but Andy was just not having it. He disrupted her every chance he got and she couldn't take it much longer. Finally, when she couldn't take it much longer, Ruth ordered the nanny to handle her brother so that she could practice in peace. Of course, phrasing it as 'go hump the little fucker so he'll shut up' might not have been the best thing to do, not that Ruth had known that her power had kicked in. Jennifer doing as she was told was commonplace, so she thought nothing of it. Ruth couldn't have known that she had accidentally just started an affair between her thirteen year old little brother and their nanny. It was amazing that no one else had noticed what was going on between them both. Well, no, that's not true, her parents were rarely home and the others were too young. Ruth was surprised when she had found out but just busting them herself wasn't enough, not for everything Andy had put her through in their lives. So Ruth allowed it to continue, looking the other way and biding her time. As the years went by, Ruth discovered more about her power because she was able to use it on Andy a few times before his own ability kicked in. It was startling to say the least but having the power to make others do what she wanted was perhaps the power that Ruth needed. It was because of that power that she was able to make her mother come home by way of the phone. A friendly suggestion later had led to insanity as Natalie walked in on Andy and Jennifer getting busy, the look on their faces was something that Ruth had wished she had gotten on film. Oh wait...she did and it was framed on her living room wall. Going from a degree in law to please her father to the runway and the cover of Elle Magazine, Ruth's life seemed to skyrocket in the right direction. Moving out of her house at twenty was like a dream come true, leaving behind the bad memories and just enjoying her life as she should. She moved to New York so that she could get more jobs in modeling. Recent Events Facts of Interest Category:Characters Category:Watchers P.I. Category:Neutral